Forum:Favorite WW2 Weapon
lee enfield mk 3 VOTING CLOSED: SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi I was wondering what everyone's favorite World War 2 weapon was. Mine is the Mauser Kar98K. :Remember to sign your posts. I personally like the Ma Deuce. :Wow someone actually answered. I think this is how i sign my post. ::No, you sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message (you can also use the little signature button on the top toolbar, which is 10 buttons in). 18:19, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Okay guess I don't know hw. Also, what's a Ma Deuce. A French gun? THe name is familiar for some reason. ::A Ma Deuce is the nickname for the M2 Browning Machine Gun. 18:19, 8 September 2007 (UTC) My fav is the BAR. The thing looks huge and oh so powerful. --Nr1289 18:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) I like the K-98 german rifle(now on this site under Mauser k98). Nagant m1895 ftw 68.0.149.121 19:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) M1 Garand FTW :) Hm... If you say favorite, I`ll have to suggest PTRS. Idea of semi-auto 14.5 is pretty interesting. If we`re talking about practical piece though.... Degtyarov DP-27. 23:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I love the PPSH-41 --Lord DooDoo 11:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo My favorite is the M1 Carbine. Its a fun little rifle to shoot.Mr Saturday Night Special 15:18, 27 January 2008 (UTC) The MG42 --B-52 22:43, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I would have to say the Mosin Nagant. Just a great rifle all around. Was in service for what like 100 years? Not to mention small forces and insurgents. Still you it as a sniper rifle. Yours truly Mercenary2112 (king of the bushmaster m4) My favorite is the M1928A1 tommy gun. A nice reliable gun with a whole lot of firepower. It served in WWII, Korea, and in limited use, Vietnam. (J Brown) What about the Stg 44? The father of all assault rifles. Sure it was creates by the nazis, but hey, it was great weapon! It doesn’t matter if it was made by Nazis, they revolutionized most war time tactics and equipment; paratroopers, armoured warfare. They even had a gun that could shoot round corners!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --'Climax Void' . Your all forgeting!! The heavy hitting 50.cal Browning machine gun!!!Thats my Fav! Man... that thing is old, but in a good way. Category:WikiForum I would have to say the Soviet SVT-40, very good rifle, i got the chance to fire it, very nice, would definitely enjoy owning it. Mine is the Springfield Sniper. Everyone loves snipers :D My Favourite is the Nagant M1895. Dunno why, probably because it has a unique cartridge. Nohomers48 12:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'd chose Stg 44, although M2 Browning Machine Gun is definitely not bad choice it's a bit heavy to carry ;-) What about Lee-Enfield repeating rifle? IMHO at least as good as K-98. Also consider M1 Garand! (BTW I like sound of ejected clips, it remainds you to reload instead of pulling trigger of an empty rifle). Hrd 15:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Mine would be the M1911 because it has good firepower and is in service for just about 100 years - FMJStarkiller My personal favorite would be the venerable M1 Garand. This superb rifle was used through Korea and into the early days of Vietnam. The M14 was essentialy an updated, modified select-fire version of the original M1. Only drawbacks would be weight and the inability to reload until the clip(yes, I actually mean clip, the 8-round en-bloc clip that was fed into the internal magazine) was empty and ejected from the weapon. It also made a loud ping when the clip was ejected. Only a couple drawbacks, still a great weapon.--USMC 0331 00:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::You can reload the M1 in mid clip, you pull back the bolt and simply remove the clip from the inside, easy peasy. - Folley I would say it is a tie between the M1 garand and the M1A1 thompson submachine gun. I agree with FMJStarkiller. My favorite is the Colt M1911 pistol. It was used until the 1980's. that tells you how good it was. Sure it had an 8-round clip but it fired .45 ACP rpunds One of mine is the .45 ACP M1A1 Thompson. It packs an almighty punch and it rather reliable in the urban conditions of Europe, but take it into the tropics like Kokoda and it will jam and be useless. It served a long and prestigous carreer and deserves the rep. it has. ::The USMC used the M1A1 all over the paficic, including Guadalcanal (mostly rain forest, where even the most reliable guns could jam) and Iwo Jima (Volcanic sand and mess up a gun very badly if your not careful - Folley For me, it has to be the Sten. It like a cult for me.-Tesla Spark 22:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I have to love the P08 Luger, for rifles I choose the M1903 Springfield with the modification for semi automatic fire, I cant remember the name of it right now ({you are referring to the U.S. Pistol, Model of 1918, caliber .30 Pederson devices}Aeroplnut), and for SMGs its deffinatly the M2 carbine (I know its not technically an SMG but it fires like one, has the ammo capacity of one, and is just a sexy looking gun). Model 1911A1. Ghost Leader 13:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) id have to say that the karabiner k98kurtz was my favorite. M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle without a doubt. Boredgunner 20:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Lee enfield .303 all the way. The next 4 are as follows in this order: M1911 (A1), the bren gun, kar98, and last but not least M1 garrand. Actually the 1911 is also my seccond favourite handgun. M16 all the way, its the best gun ever! M1 Garand although the reload sound sucks.Lvl50siren 20:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The M16 rifle is a good design, but that 5.56m/m is a P.O.S.!!!!!!Almost got me killed. I'll take a FN FAL over anything. Aeroplnut The M1903A4 Springfield would be my choice. The .30 caliber round is incredibly accurate and powerful , plus the bolt-action won't fail on you. The Lahti-Saloranta m/26, a Finnish LMG with a 7.62x53 and 75 round magazine. Also is a Recoil-operated...